Heartthrob Pretty Cure
Heartthrob Pretty Cure is the rewrite version of Doki Doki Pretty Cure. In the English Dub,it's titled the same. And in the Glitter Force dub,it's called Glitter Force Straight Ace. Summary Aida Regina is a girl who is willing to do the right thing! One day on the school field trip,Regina saw a Jikochuu attacking! Luckily,a fairy named Jesuta gave her the power to transform into Cure Joker. Now with her friends,she's on a mission to save the world and the Trump Kingdom from the Selfish King. Characters Cures Aida Regina(Rosalina Stone in the English dub;Regina Aida/Glitter Joker in the Glitter Force dub):Regina is the leader of the team. Although she can act vain,selfish,childish,and bossy,she is willing to do the right thing and cares about her friends and family! Later in the series,she becomes more mature and has a strong sense of justice. Her alter ego is Cure Joker,the Cure of Laughter. Her theme color is green. Madoka Aguri(Nova Moore in the English dub;Natalie "Nattie" Stevens/Glitter Ace in the Glitter Force dub):Aguri is one of Regina's childhood friend. She is calm and mature,but is often serious and strict . Her comments can sometimes be hurtful. However,she is wise and has a sweet tooth. Her alter ego is Cure Ace,the Cure of Justice. Her theme color is red. Kenzaki Makoto(Melissa Nelson in the English dub;Mackenzie Mack/Glitter Spade in the Glitter Force dub):Makoto is one of Regina's childhood friends. She is stubborn,but cares for others. She is a famous idol and has many admirers. Her alter ego is Cure Sword,the Cure of Courage. Her theme color is purple. Hishikawa Rikka(Renny Diamond in the English Dub;Rachel Hishikawa/Glitter Pyramid in the Glitter Force dub):Rikka was originally from the Trump Kingdom along with Alice. They escaped to the human world to find Princess Marie Ange. She is intelligent,shy,and not afraid to speak her mind. She thought she didn't need new Cures,but Regina convinced her. Her alter ego is Cure Diamond,the Cure of Wisdom. Her theme color is blue. Yotsuba Alice(Celeste Cloverdale in the English Dub;Clara Yotsuba/Glitter Club in the Glitter Force dub):Alice was originally from the Trump Kingdom along with Rikka. They escaped to the human world to find Princess Marie Ange. She is gentle,shy,and calm. She wanted to the new Cures to join them and comes from a very rich family. Her alter ego is Cure Armor,the Cure of Warmth. Her theme color is yellow. Aida Mana(Mary Stone in the English Dub;Maya Aida/Glitter Heart in the Glitter Force dub):'''Mana was Regina's older sister,but was kidnapped by the Selfish King and was named '''Vice. As Vice,She was serious,immature,and elegant. Over time,she became friends with Regina and realized that she is her sister. As Mana,she is more happy and friendlier,especially with Regina. Her alter ego is Cure Heart,the Cure of Love. Her theme color is pink. Mascots Jesuta(Jester in both dubs):Jesuta is Regina's partner. He is mysterious and loyal. He is a green fox fairy and always calm,but eerie. Arcane(Archer in the Glitter Force dub):Arcane is Aguri's partner. She is more friendlier than her and loves sweets. She is a red bulldog and ends her sentences with "~arc". Dabyi(Davi in both dubs) Raquel(Rory in the Glitter Force dub) Lance(Larry in the English Dub) Sharuru(Shelia in the English Dub;Kippie in the Glitter Force dub) Items Rewrite Changes *Regina is not a villain in this version. *Regina is the leader instead of Mana. *The Cures are now in high school. *Regina and Aguri are teenagers. *Regina,Aguri and Makoto are childhood friends who live on Earth. *Rikka and Alice are from Trump Kingdom. *Mana and Regina are childhood sisters. *Mana was brainwashed by King Jikochuu before eventually becoming a Cure in Season 2. *It is revealed that Marie Ange's heart was split in two and was sent to be in Regina and Mana. Regina is the light side and Mana is the dark side. *Cure Ace has a different partner instead of Ai-chan. *Rikka and Alice had a team in the Trump Kingdom called Heartbeating Pretty Cure. The Cures were Cure Queen,Cure King,Cure Baton, Cure Tower,and Cure Globe. Cure Queen was the leader and she was just like Regina. *The mascots don't transform into transformation devices. *In one episode of Season 2,they meet Doki Doki Pretty Cure. *Mana has a device to transform called the Heart Eyes Palette. It is similar to the Love Eyes Palette,except it is pink and white and has the five Royal Crystals inside. Category:Series